Le bon choix
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Et vous ? Que choisiriez vous entre la sécurité et la passion ? [ Cloud x Zack ] [ Cloud x Sephiroth]
C'est bête, tellement bête. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre, mais on est tellement tout. Cette phrase n'a aucun sens. Comme notre relation en fait. J'ai fêté mes vingt ans avant-hier, mes cheveux dorés défiant toute gravité et mes yeux d'un bleu océan me donnaient l'air d'un ange. On me compare souvent comme tel, cela me fait rire. _S'ils savaient_. Je porte le nom de Cloud, les nuages tout ça , ce sont des blagues faites et refaites vous fatiguer pas. Rentrant dans le vif du sujet. J'ai un petit ami. Sephiroth, grand, de sublimes cheveux argentés et un regard qui vous hypnotise. On n'est pas si différents que cela mentalement parlant, calme et réfléchit, c'est une sorte d'osmose entre nous. Il vit à plus de cinq cents kilomètres de chez moi et je n'ai l'occasion de le voir que rarement, cela me fais un peu peur. Quand il est avec moi les premiers jours, je n'ai ni envie de lui parler, ni de le toucher, je souhaiterais même qu'il rentre chez lui puis peu à peu je ne veux plus qu'il reparte et le jour de la séparation est toujours le drame du siècle. Angoisse, pleurs, tout y passe. Ensuite quand je me retrouve seul, j'ai l'impression de moins l'aimer. Pourtant, je surveille tous ses comptes, jour et nuit, mais c'est plus par réflexe. Dans cette relation complexe, je me suis épris d'un autre homme. Zack, c'est son nom. C'est mon exact opposé, toujours surexcité, souriant, joyeux, des cheveux d'ébène comparés aux miens d'un blond platine. Je suis sorti avec lui il y a plus de deux ans et l'ai quitté pour Sephiroth, chaque jour, je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je joue donc sur les deux tableaux. Enfin, le noiraud sait que je suis en couple, mais il n'a jamais réussi à me sortir de son cœur et à vrai dire moi non plus.. L'argenter me fait souffrir par son comportement, il me ment, passe ses nerfs sur moi, m'a même trompé... mais.. Je l'aime et rester avec lui est la sécurité.. Alors, j'ai pris du papier et un simple stylo m'adressant à mon amant :

"Deux putains d'années... Je ne me sens pas bien là. Deux années à me retourner l'esprit. Je sais même pas ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire merde. Je suis jeune j'ai que 20 ans et mon coeur à décider de se la ferme ! Pourtant, je devrais avoir compris que si je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Quand je suis avec toi, tout est plus passionnel, plus fort . Et puis, putain mon copain. Tout le monde me dit qu'il se fout de ma gueule et je ne suis pas foutu de le quitter ! Tu as tellement plus à m'offrir. J'ai l'impression de te faire souffrir avec mes retours, je te donne des faux espoirs et je sais très bien que cette situation restera douloureuse pour toi comme pour moi tant que mes sentiments pour toi ne seront pas clairs, mais bon sang je sais que je t'aime mais que je préfère rester dans ma cage dorée bien en sécurité. Je suis faible, égoïste parce que au fond si tu m'oublier, j'en créverais , si tu sortais avec un autre mec la jalousie me prendrait à la gorge. J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai MAL .. Quelquefois j'ai juste envie de me flinguer ou de partir ailleurs.. Même si je suis aimé d'un autre, tu occultes mes pensées.. Je me maudis, pourquoi je suis revenu sur ma décision quand je l'ai quitté ?! Je lui avais enfin disant en face ! Yeux dans les yeux ! Pourquoi je suis aussi con ? Je n'en peut plus de cette situation, je veux plus de cette relation avec ce semblant de petit ami ! J'en ai assez , assez, ASSEZ ! Peut-être que si ce soir-là, j'avais eu la bonne idée de refuser sa déclaration, ce serait nous qui aurions fêté nos deux ans et cela me dégoûte de moi. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pris que des mauvaises décisions ces années... Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à corriger ces erreurs... Je suis tellement égoïste.. Pardonne moi.. Tu sais quoi tu es même pas obligée de répondre ni de lire enfin même si tu lis ça, c'est que c'est faits enfin voilà. J'aimerais que tu te trouves un gars bien, qui ne pense pas qu'à soi, qui prendra soin de toi. Si tu m'aimes réellement, je t'en supplie, arrête de te faire souffrir avec une personne aussi égoïste que moi, pense un peu à toi et va tourner la page. J'y arriverais aussi, le temps fera des miracles, je le sais, mais tu auras toujours ta place que ce soit hier, aujourd'hui, demain, dans 1 an, dans 20 ans. Je te l'ai déjà dis on brise pas un lien comme le notre, ce ne sera pas parce que tu tourneras la page que l'on s'oubliera ou que notre histoire ne comptera pas. Pardonne cette lettre, j'avais juste besoin d'ouvrir un peu mon coeur et si tu es en colère, désespéré par moi, que tu as besoin de parler, que tu sois triste ou que tu ais envie de rajouter quelque chose, je t'écouterais, mais si tu n'as envie de ne rien dire, c'est ton choix aussi. " Je posai mon crayon et l'envoyai le lendemain même.

(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ(ノ・ω・)ノ

Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, et je me marie dans quelques minutes. J'ai passé un costume blanc, une cravate noire et mes cheveux sont impeccablement bien coiffés. Non, je rigole, sérieusement vous croyez sincèrement que mes cheveux pourront être un jour ordonnés ? Mon plus jeune frère, Sora à peine âgé de quatre ans, m'apporta mon parfum préféré. Je le remerciai d'un baiser sur la joue puis il repartit rejoindre les témoins en sautillant, me laissant seul avec mon reflet. J'avais bien mûri en quatre années. Jamais je n'avais regretté mon choix, nous avions surmonté les épreuves que notre relation à rencontré pour en sortir encore plus fort. En ce jour si particulier, je m'apprêtais à devenir son mari, je regarde l'heure. Dans exactement cinq minutes ma mère viendra pour me conduire à l'autel, soudainement ma sublime cravate se mit à me serrer. Vraiment. Essayant de reprendre mon calme, je replongeai mes yeux dans mon image. Tout était parfait, on toqua à la porte et ma maternel apparu, en me voyant elle porta une main à sa bouche, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer. Je m'approchai et la serrai contre moi.

" - C'est l'heure Cloud.. " M'a-t-elle simplement soufflé.

Je pris le bras qu'elle me tendait, sortant de la pièce. La musique se faisait entendre, essayant de ne pas trébucher, je m'avançai jusqu'à rejoindre l'allée, parcourant l'assemblée, je reconnus mes amis, tous étaient là. Dans les premières rangées se trouvait mon frère cadet de deux ans, Roxas pour qui le tour de se marier viendrait dans deux mois, ma meilleure amie Aerith, Reno mon ami d'enfance et toute ma famille. Posant mes yeux sur les témoins ma sœur de cœur Tifa me faisait un énorme sourire, Sora aussi était surexcité et cela se voyait qu'il peinait à rester en place. Enfin, je me situa devant l'élu de mon cœur, yeux dans les yeux. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient soyeux comme toujours. Le regard vif et un large sourire étirer ses lèvres me murmurant que j'étais le plus magnifique alors que le maire commençait son discours.

" - Monsieur Cloud Srife, accepter vous de prendre comme époux Monsieur Zack Fair ?

\- Oui, je le veux."

* * *

Oui, je sais je dois écrire le chapitre de " C'est aujourd'hui '' mais il s'est effacé 3 fois donc je me suis rabattue sur un OS que j'avais envie d'écrire xD Si cela vous a plut n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, je vous embrasse !

Chu ~


End file.
